Torn Apart - Clato
by g0reville
Summary: The Story Of Cato and Clove in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, The Story of how they were separated cruelly by the capitol. -Told From Cato's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Forced Apart - Clato Fanfic.

-Chapter One. Final Farewells.

I stirred in my bed as the sunlight gleamed through a small crack in my curtains, the silk sheets slid across my skin as a turned under them. I soon noticed the absence of the ambient sound that usually filled the air of District 2, the stonework over in the quarries. I knew that people would still be in bed, crying, cuddling and preparing for the reaping at 2pm. I kicked the duvet off me as I got up. Pulling on some clothes that I had worn the day before, It was time for some last minute training.

I picked up my bag of swords and spears, hurling them over my shoulder and carrying them with ease, I slipped down the stairs and out of my front door, closing it noiselessly behind me. I turned right and headed towards the training center, it was right in the heart of district two. Hidden well, so that no Captiol visitor would stumble over it accidently, of course they knew about it, everybody knew about it.  
I entered the building, a big place, rustic on the outside, nothing special, It lacked a certain grandeur on the outside. I walked into a large training area, The room had a high ceiling and various weapons and dumbies placed around the room, there were odd pieces of clothing all over the place from where other trainee's had abandoned them late last night. It was gone 2am before I left; It was still pretty full then. I dropped the bag on the floor, creating the sound of metal hitting metal, Wincing, I looked around to see if I had attracted any attention. but no one was around.

I pulled out a well worn sword that I'd been sharpening earlier on, Holding the handle in my hand, I closed my eyes and took a breath, letting it become an extension of himself. I started to swing it effortlessly, If there was one thing I could do, one thing I could count on to survive, It would be my sword skills. I was okay with throwing knives and spears, but if you wanted to see me shine, giving me a sword was the way.

I heard a door bang in the building, my guard was immidiately up, My ears listening for any acute sound. The small pattering footsteps immediately suggested it was Clove, my partner in crime. Well, my training buddy. We both started training on the same day, 4 years ago. I put off training for the first year, I wasn't ready to face the fact, I could die so young. When I reached 13 I saw why training was necessary I didn't have to die. She'd always been good with knives, ever since she started. She is the one who suggested that I use a sword. She was my best friend, as far as friends came, I didn't really have time for them.

I knew for certain it was here before I could see it, just because of the knife I saw entering the door, landing straight in the vital zone on the target. "What a surprise, Right on target." he laughed as she entered, bowing. He walked over to her, embracing her slightly, "You okay, It's reaping day.. this could be your year." he smiled. Of course she was okay, They both were, "Ready as I'll ever be." she replied in her sweet voice.

Their pleasant mood was interrupted by a loud claxon resonating through the whole of the district, this was the sign to gather in the square for the reaping to start. It was standard procedure in every District in Panem "Well, I guess this is Goodbye," I turned to Clove, surveying her petite face for, what could be, the last knew what I meant. It was clear that one of us was going this year, either through being picked or volunteering. Taking as much tesserae as possible had it's advantages to us who trained. I winked at her. "Good Luck, and May the odds be ever in your favour." I was being sincere, If she did go in the games, I couldn't watch her die. I'd seen her grow. I couldn't watch her become nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two; Here Lies our Fate.

Clove and I parted as we left the training center, I headed straight home to place my weapons back in my cupboard. The Journey was arduous, I knew that I might not be walking this path again. "Snap out of it" I shook my head in frustration. There was no place for meaningless sentimental feelings when you could be faced with death. I was prepared, and no one was going to stop me winning.

I arrived home to find my clothes were draped over the back of the chair in my room. As I stuffed the weapons into my cupboard, I had a quick shower before changing. I looked handsome. I styled my hair in the usual way and winked into my mirror. I was fabulous. I traveled down my stairs at a shocking speed. My mother was there, along with my brother. Twelve this year. His first reaping. I couldn't wait to get to the square, I wanted to be at the front. I hugged my mother goodbye as I left the house. winking at my brother. Marcus.

I shut the door, slamming it a little as I walked briskly along the cobbled street. I reached the square in about 15 minutes and it was already starting to fill quite drastically. I sighed to myself as I went to sign in. The Peacekeeper pricked my finger, without me flinching, she placed my blood onto the paper and scanned it for my DNA, this is how we signed in. Sure enough my name came up. "Cato Ashfield" I walked into the crowds, Like I had done the other years. and waited, waited for the freak from the Capitol to take the stage. Last year she had Orange hair and green lips. It was sickening, and they called it fashion. I couldn't help but smile at her appearance.

I surveyed the other crowd for Clove, seeing her near the front, just as intensely raring to go as I was. It was clear that one of us would be going to the games this year, I doubted very much that Clove would volunteer, because she would get in another couple of years of training if she could. To add more grace to that lean killing style of hers. This is where I was certain that I was going to Volunteer, What was there to live for in District 2? Working with stone? I wanted to be forever bathed in riches, and the glory of becoming a Victor. I would Volunteer for my brother, as he wasn't trained yet. I knew that I could train him in the next couple of years. The only condition of me not volunteering was If clove was chosen. How could I? Go into a fight to the death, knowing that one of us would die? I couldn't do that to her, or myself.

The crowds finally thickened, and the parents gathered around the roped off area, tears in some of their eyes already. "Pathetic" I thought to myself. Everyone knew that if their child got chosen, that it was likely for someone to volunteer, someone who had a real chance of winning. The woman entered the stage, she still had awfully matching colours, but this year. It was Pastel Green and Blood Red. He stood as she announced the 74th annual Hunger Games and read the Treaty of Treason and played the Propaganda Film I'd seen quite a few times now, over the years. I only really switched on when she walked over to the female Reaping bowl.

Her hand sunk into the bowl of paper slips, searching for the name of the lucky girl who would represent District 2 in the Hunger Games. The anticipation on Clove's face as she unfolded the slip. I couldn't tell if she was scared or not. But then it came. The Capitol representative spoke in her inhumane voice, Calling Clove's name. Everyone cheered, Including me. I shouted up to her. "GO CLOVE!" egging her on. She bowed as she took the stage. She was ready, But nothing could prepare me to what was about to happen.

"Marcus Ashfield" called the same voice. My heart stopped. I saw my brother with his Ash blonde hair, that matched our last name walk to his doom. I couldn't stop it. He looked so scared, He was going to die, for certain, he didn't know what to do. Before I could think, My mouth moved before I could stop it "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" my heart sank. I was aware of what I had just done. I signed myself, Or my best friend. Up to death. I climbed the steps of the stage, keeping a brave face. I wasn't going to cry for no one, I wasn't going to look weak. I stood there, Bold as Brass. I was confident outwardly. But Inside, I was torn apart. Still in the shock of realisation of what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

My eye's met Clove's, She had changed a lot since we had met, 4 years ago. She was confident, assured, _beautiful. _But I was sure she was angry. We had a mutual understanding. We'd both win our own games, and come back and be happy together, that was the thought that had capsulated our minds for years now. I had to go and ruin in.. I've ruined my happiness, and perhaps hers. I shook her hand limply, But her grip firm as ever, a slight wince of malice in her grip. I could see it in her eyes, She was angry, Not upset. Maybe she was in as much shock as I was in.

The next thing I know I'm being ushered into the stone Justice Building, It always looked so beautiful, but now, It felt like a prison, my final resting place.. there was nothing positive left about this building, he began to detest it. This was the beginning of the end of one of them, The Blood was on his hands, he couldn't shake it. He would die with in on his hands.. Would that be soon.. or would he have to carry this burden for an entire lifetime, would Fate really be that cruel?

I get forced into a small room with marble seats, evidently it was made from the quarries that surrounding the district. I collapse into one of them, It's cold. It felt like it was sucking the life out of me, I had this empty feeling inside of me, Was this a good thing? Hardening me up for the arena this would make me even more lethal than I was this morning, I was going to get my revenge on the Capitol. One thing was clear in this mist of confusion. I would not kill Clove, that was something I would draw the line at. I could kill heartlessly, but not her. I would rather die. It would be less painful.

The door burst open, making me jump slightly, sitting up straight. It was my mother, and Marcus, He hid behind my mother, ashamed.. "Don't blame yourself, Marc.." he smiled at him weakly. I turned to my Mother. "It's fine Mum, at least you won't have to pick up the dirty washing off my floor anymore." I walked towards her as she muttered a goodbye with tears streaming down her face. Before she could say anymore I wrapped his strong arms around her, making her feel safe for the last time. I couldn't take anymore and was quite relieved when the peacekeeper came to escort them out. I spent the rest of this time alone, staring into midair, thinking about everything. He pushed his feelings deep down, He was building them up, Knowing he was going to need them to erupt later in the arena a source of power which would make me unstoppable. I needed this, It was the only thing that was going to get me through this treacherous journey that faced me.

It was an hour later before I was ushered from the room to the tribute train, a long silver slug. That's what It looked like to me. But from this moment onwards, there was nothing about that Capitol I could bring myself to like. I loathed them for succumbing me to this destiny. I was going to take it out on their precious tributes. I was going to make them feel the pain I was harnessing. I saw the cameras, this is when It was clear, Life was never going to be the same again. I pushed down my feelings and a pulled up my most dazzling smile. Turning back one more time to District Two, letting out a cheer of confidence, What I was actually doing, Saying Goodbye to my home. My family, My life. _My_ Clove.

I boarded the train, biting my lip, refraining from letting any emotion enter my newly formed stone heart. This was the way it had to be. This was the way it was going to be. There was no other option. I wasn't going to come across as weak. I've got my dignity to think of. I'm not going to make myself and easy kill. I will conquer. I stepped through the narrow door of the tribute train into one of many carriages and looked in awe. There were thick carpets that you would love to wiggles your toes in, There was cakes and assortments that you could only dream of. It reminded me of what my Granddad once told me of an old film, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, I think it was called. I sat down in one of the armchairs that enveloped you, It was the most comfort he could hope for at the moment. He looked around quickly, seeing if he could catch a glimpse of Clove, she was no where to been seen. She was probably off terrorising or forming a plan of attack already. I would be too, If I could think straight. I sat there staring out of the window, feeling sick at the blurry scenery that passed him as they travelled towards the Capitol. It wasn't that far compared to other districts, but It was still a good day away. Panem was a big place. But what did that matter anymore. The Arena would seem big. It would seem real, But It's not. It's false. It's a trap. A Deathtrap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Torn Apart – Clato Fanfic.**

Sat alone in the nothingness of my thoughts, I was brought back to reality when a Capitol Servant came in and ushered me into the dining room where we would be eating our meal this evening, I was dreading this, Seeing Clove for the first time, properly, after the reaping. I had to act like I didn't care, hopefully, soon enough. I would start to believe it. We walked through the metallic sliding door. I was leading the way, Just because of what happened, It didn't mean I'd lost my personality, Confident with a hint of arrogance, that was something that was hardwired into my very soul, That could never be changed. A small smirk appeared on my face as I sat down at the table, Staring at our Mentor's, Brutus and Enobaria. I remembered watching their games a while ago. I was pretty sure she was the one who ripped out someone's throat with her bear teeth. That was impressive and had gained her some respect from me, I wonder if you can still see the bloodstains on her teeth. What a lovely story to tell your children, and Grandchildren.

The meal that was set before us was eloquent, We always had food in District Two, maybe not always as much as we'd have like, but we didn't go _completely _hungry, which was a good thing. The food was bland though, most of it had no flavour and was just sustenance to keep the metabolism running to get a worker to the quarries the next day, This wasn't a surprise though, The Capitol's favourite we may be. But they made sure that they were the only one's who got this standard of living. I was sitting in front of a plate of haddock on a bed of asparagus with a tangy dressing on it. It was delicious. I ate my fill, and more. I only stopped when I could feel it crawling back up my oesophagus.. I didn't want to make myself sick. The whole point of eating so much was to gain weight for the arena, to get sturdier. I didn't think I was going to have a problem. I was about 6"2 in height and I had a broad shoulders. I was quite intimidating which usually gained me a bit of respect. I wasn't complaining. I liked it. The Capitol servers brought out a brown liquid topped with cream and small marshmellows, The Hot Chocolate, as it was called, was delicious washing down the dinner nicely and removing the strong after taste in my mouth. It was so creamy, It sounded like a demand when I asked for another cup, But wasn't that what they were there for, to pander my every need until I was placed into the arena, Make my last days 'alive' as it seems as comfortable and enjoyable as possible.

The sun started to set over Panem, the sky turning a pink-orange colour, It looked majestic. I used to sit at home, on the small Balcony that lay outside my window, crossed legs with a steaming cup of tea just watching the sun decline through the sky. Feeling the night's chill wrap around my skin, cooling me down from a hard days training. It was my form of relaxation. Memories like this were keeping me weak. Letting my feels seep in. I thought that this was an opportune moment to remove myself from the dining room. He gave a polite nod to Brutus, He immediately adopted him as his primary mentor, as they already had a mutual understanding of each other. Stereotypical of course, but completely true. I walked out of the door and through the various compartments until I found one with a small corridor with a door engraved with '_Male Tribute' _I opened the door and closed it as quickly as I opened it, locking it as soon as it was shut. I heard the small _click_ to show that the bolt had fallen into place and then resigned myself to explore the room, for a train, It was pretty sizeable, bigger than my room at home. It had a solid Mahogany chest of drawers filled the brand new items, from Underwear to Jumpers. I went through the drawers looking at all the clothes. They were impressive, made of fine Material. Obviously It had been made in the textiles District. Only the Capitol has this kind of standards when It comes to clothes.

The bathroom was a whole new kettle of fish. Taps with different buttons, scented soaps, Water's with different fragrances and different temperatures, you could adjust it but 0.2 of a degree to get that _'optimum temperature' _That was vital to the every day routine. The shower was just beyond anything he had ever seen. Panel's of buttons lighting up and handles all over the place. I was quite ready to have a shower yet, I was going to tackle that bridge later on. I didn't want to take in too much at a time. I stopped still as I heard someone walk past the door of my room. The footsteps were light. I couldn't tell If it was Clove or not, It could just be one of the servants. I opened the door and peered out slowly, and sure enough. I saw her black hair tied up in a pony-tail hanging from her head. It was Clove. "Clove, Hi- Wait.." I called out, She stopped and turned around, shooting me a look of disgust and hate. I closed the door and locked it again, sliding down the wood until I was seated on the floor, Knees propping up my elbows with my forehead on my palms. The pain that the look caused was as sharp as the knives she threw, right in the heart. My plan was already working though, I managed to suppress my emotions well. Not wanting to get upset again. I got up, Jogged on the spot slightly and shrugged it off. "Now It's time for that shower." I thought to myself. I stripped off my clothes revealing my muscular physique that I had acquired from training in the centre in District 2 for the last 4 years. I was quite proud of it. It certainly attracted the attention of most of the girls that went to my school. But that was also one of the things I liked about Clove, It didn't bother her. I walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water knob to about 32 degrees, It was nice and warm, I slipped off my underwear and stepped into the waterfall of warm water that awaited. It was refreshing. As the water ran over my back, I surveyed the panel of buttons. I pressed one labelled Shampoo, It was green. The scent from my hair after the gooey liquid was massaged in was apples. It smelled better than the apples at home, stronger. But I liked it. It reminded me of the bowl we always kept on the kitchen table. I decided to try a red button for shower gel. I lathered the red concoction all over my body, It omitted a berry smell, The most predominant smell being Cherry. I liked it, a lot. The good thing is, The smell didn't wash off with the lather, It was like it was imprinted into the skin. After having quite enough different aroma's wash over me, I pressed the button marked 'End' to be met by a whirlwind of hot air, blasting the droplets off me until I was dry as a bone. I pulled one of the towel's of the heated towel rack and wrapped it around my waist, I didn't really see the point, I was dry anyway.. But routine won out on this one. I was back at the chest of drawers, looking through until I found a pair of blue and white striped pyjama bottoms. I let the towel fall and pulled on the trousers. They were cotton, letting his skin breathe whilst providing the highest level of comfort.

I unlocked the door of the room and walked into the corridor, looking for an attendant to fetch him another cup of the brown liquid he had enjoyed so much at dinner. He couldn't see one in this cart, so I walked down the corridor, the opposite way which Clove went, and into the next cart. There I found one of the staff. "Can you bring me some more of that Chocolate in a cup stuff." He demanded. After receiving a nod of understanding off the attendant he headed back to his room, not locking the door this time. He sat on the end of the bed, thinking of the days event's and waiting for the soothing drink that hoped would help him sleep tonight. It was only about 3 minutes after this there was a wrapping of knuckles on the door and a small man with dark hair entered the room and placed it on the side, nodding at me before he left. I gave a small, grateful smile back before he turned away.

After he left the room, I got up and locked the door again, my obsession with security had come from when I was younger. I forgot to lock our front door once, after coming in late at night, and we were robbed. My mother knew it was my fault and gave me a hiding for my mistake. I was determined never to make the same one ever again, Plus, I like my privacy. What teenage boy doesn't? I downed the cup of chocolate in a matter of seconds, wiping the creamy moustache away with my fore-arm, I climbed under the satin sheets of the bed and lay my head on the hand-picked goose feather pillow. It was an epitome of comfort, but aside from all of this, I couldn't sleep. There was one reason why, and I knew full well what it was, or who it was,

_Clove._


End file.
